Like Every Truly Great Love Story, Tragikus
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Kraven thinks he can do whatever he pleases, the coven begins to fall apart, and Amelia is killed during a subway wreck. Selene decides to wake Viktor early, as she fears for the coven. Original. Viktor/Amelia Selene/OC
1. One Less Council Member

As Viktor swept in the main room, everyone's mouths slipped shut in a manner that suggested they were anticipating war. Kraven bowed his head, trying to think of some pathetic excuse as to why the coven let this happen, or rather, why it wasn't his fault. Viktor looked fit and ready to kill the first person who so much as looked at him the wrong way. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue that Kraven had ever seen, which was saying a lot, as Viktor had problems controlling his anger. He stood tall, arms at his side. He tapped his boot for a moment, as if he were thinking. "Leave us," he announced. His tone left no room for argument. Everyone scattered and left the room like rats from a fire.

Kraven and Viktor were suddenly alone in the big, empty room. Viktor watched him for a moment, then took a few steps closer, nearly invading his personal space. "Amelia is dead." Kraven nodded and answered,"Yes, my Lord." He was nearly shaking, which of course, did not go unnoticed by Viktor. He took another step closer to Kraven, nearly towering over him. He had a pretty good height advantage over the younger man and he certainly used it as an advantage. Kraven shifted, seeming uncomfortable. "The lycans surprised us, I swear. We had no idea it was going to happen. They exploded the subway train before we ever had any idea what they were planning. No one survived the wreckage."

Viktor laughed coldly. "Don't give me that," he cut in. "The one awake always needs sufficient protection. You know that, do not play ignorant." Kraven sighed and shook his head. "I know that, my Lord. It all happened so fast, though. By the time we had made it to the station, it was nearly morning and it was impossible to track down her train."

Viktor walked away, touching his hand to his forehead. "How could this happen?" His voice was forced, raspy. Kraven could tell he was stressed beyond belief and upset. By now, he was fully healed and no longer required intravenous blood or rest. If he wanted to, he could have killed Kraven in a moment. The moment that thought occurred to the younger vampyre, he backed up a bit.

"You were left in charge for a reason." Viktor's tone was rising by the second. Kraven cleared his throat softly, eyes still attached to the floor. "I know, my Lord." Viktor shook his head, angry. "No, you don't know. Obviously." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You let the coven grow so weak. You let all I and the others have worked so hard to control, fall apart. You let my..." He sighed heavily. He had come too close to forgetting who he was speaking to. "You let Amelia die." Kraven shifted his weight to another leg again but said nothing. "What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?" For the first time all night, Kraven met Viktor's gaze. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

Viktor huffed out an exasperated breath. "I'm not sure you're fit to be part of this coven any longer." The younger man looked dumbstruck, as someone had stolen the air from his lungs. "What? My Lord, no." Viktor was not in the mood for begging and pleading. He sighed, and quite suddenly, punched Kraven square on the jaw. He fell back, putting a dent into the hard wood of the floor, nearly splitting the wood. Blood went everywhere.

"And, another thing," he began. "I saw what you did to Selene. Lay so much as a finger on her ever again and I'll kill myself. Understood?" Kraven wiped the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "H-how did you…" He trailed off as Viktor picked him up off the floor by the collar of his silk button down. The material dug into his neck and he swallowed hard. "How do you think she woke me? She gave me her blood. I saw everything. Now, get out of my house before I change my mind, and kill you. I cannot believe you, you piece of filth. Leave. Now!" He let go of the younger man and kicked him towards the door. "You are lucky you are still live."

Once he was alone, he disappeared to the basement. No one bothered stopping him as he left the main room. He fell into his concrete throne, mentally exhausted. "Amelia," he said, closing his eyes. "Why did you have to leave me so soon?" He balled up his fist angrily and hit the cement arm-rest. A crack went down the length of it, all the way to the floor. As the stone split, he got up to leave. "I still have business to attend to."


	2. A Surprise, Indeed

Selene knocked on Viktor's door around five in the morning. She wondered what he would say to her, or if he would even come to the door. Sure enough though, he did. He answered the door with a grunt. "Selene?" He was surprised to see her face so late. She should have been getting rest, not hammering on his door. "Yes?" She looked nervous but she stood tall, like the powerful huntress that she was. "You made Kraven leave." He opened his door more and stepped aside for her to come in. "I did, yes."

She never ceased to be amazed at how extraordinarily beautiful his quarters were. Every time she stepped foot in his huge room, she felt as if she walked into the past. Renaissance art and Hungarian throw rugs cluttered every wall, giving the room so much life. His well-worn armor rested on the table nearest to them. In the corner, he had a small fire going. His queen sized bed was across the room, in the opposite corner. She blushed, thinking of how many nights he had no doubt shared that mattress with Lady Amelia. A small couch sat in the center of the room, next to a table, and an old prayer rug. His bed wore navy blue sheets and a black blanket. It offset everything else in the room, so dark. Next to his bed, he had a table with maps laid out and markers, though she knew not what they meant.

He watched her as she looked around, totally lost in her curiosity.

She wore dark suede pants, a black thermal, and her boots. Her hair was wet from a recent shower and she wore no makeup. She felt like herself for the first time in a while, and it felt good.

Finally, she met Viktor's gaze. He watched her for a long moment, a shadow of a smile gracing his handsome lips. She knew he was reading her like a book but she wondered what he saw. Behind the façade, he could see sadness in her eyes. He watched her for another long moment, leaning against the back of his couch. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and smiled. "Yes?" He looked lost, as if he didn't know what he wanted to say or how to word it. "I saw what he did to you." She looked away from him, swallowing hard. "I saw it happen through your eyes, my child." A pained look passed over his features. "It was hard to sift through your memories, but I saw it." She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. He walked up to her and pulled her into his strong arms. "My dear, forget him." She laid her head on his chest as he held her close. "He wants what he cannot have," Viktor said softly. A single tear rolled down Selene's cheek, though she tried her hardest to stay strong. "I wanted to die, God, how I wanted to die." He pulled back just enough so he could see her face. "Do not wish for such things." He wiped away her tear with a callused thumb. "I would never let that happen," he told her sincerely. He smiled softly and brushed her bangs from her forehead.

"I can see why she loved you," Selene said, meeting his gaze. "Amelia, I mean." He smiled again, as if he were lost in a memory. His eyes were a dark, denim blue. "You loved her?" She expected him to let the question go unanswered, hanging in the air like a puff of smoke soon to dissipate, but he surprised her. "With all my heart... I have never loved anyone so much since my wife, Ilona."

Selene was suddenly very interested in knowing about his life and what he'd gone through. She couldn't really explain it, it was just something that came over her. "What happened to your wife?" His expression was soft, aside from the pain that showed in his eyes. "I loved her dearly but she passed at a young age having succumbed to an illness. I was alone for a very long time after."

Selene's eyebrows s drew together. "And then you met her?" He nodded as he looked around his room, his mind slightly elsewhere. "I met Amelia when I was in my forties. She gave me a reason to breath, again." Selene listened to him as he spoke. Together, they both sat on the edge of his soft bed. "We were human when we first met, you know. I was the one who turned her." He sighed as he looked to the ground. Selene honestly believed that he just needed someone to talk to. He needed time to get better, but opening up was good for the mind and soul. "It was doomed from the very beginning," he said after a while passed. There was a sad smile on his lips. It lingered for a while. Viktor was a broken man, of that, Selene was sure. "Two immortals, together, forever… It was never in the cards for us." He looked over at Selene, meeting her eyes. "Oh, but how we tried." He smiled softly.

He looked like he was having a hard time keeping himself together. He rubbed his face with an old, scarred hand and sighed. It proved too difficult, though. He fell back onto the mattress and gave into his emotions. Selene, on the other hand, was very surprised. She had no idea at what to do. She just looked at the heart-broken warlord. He was lying flat on his back, with his legs still on the floor. Both of his hands were over his face. By the way he moved and shuddered, Selene could tell he was crying. Silent sobs escaped his lips but he couldn't stop them. For as strong as he was, he couldn't pull himself together, not now. There would be no stopping these tears. He just lost someone very dear to him and that obviously hadn't happened in such a long time. At some point, he had to break down. Bravely, she wrapped he arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, putting his head onto her leg. He looked up at her as he tried to catch his breath.

Selene sat there and comforted him. "Have we switched roles?" he asked after a while. There was a tad bit of humor in his voice. "I suppose," she answered as a small smile tugged at her lips. Her fangs poked out of her mouth as she smiled. She smoothed his gray-brown hair back and off his forehead. "I'm sorry," she simply said.

"Don't be, it is not your fault." He looked up at her, his eyes a dark blue. "I have lost many who were dear to me, such is life. Some were of my own wrong doing." He nearly winced at his own words. "You're the only one I have left," he said, reaching up to touch her cheek. "You are a daughter to me, you always have been. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do." She blushed a little and a smile found its way to her features, again. "I'm not going anywhere. There is no need to worry."


	3. The Shocking Conclusion

Viktor strode past the council office as if he were on a mission. His jacket caught a bit of breeze and flowed behind him as he made his way down the hallway, swerving past a few Death Dealers. They stopped, exchanged looks, and watched him walk away. He threw open the door to the room that had previously been Kraven's. "Why do I have to do all the dirty work," he muttered to himself, angrily.

He glanced around the room for anything obvious. Kraven had no imagination when it came to hiding things, he was far too dull. Viktor took a few steps into the room, only then did he notice a squeaky floorboard beneath his boot. He looked down and examined it for a moment. "No nails," he wondered. He leaned down on one knee and pulled the board up. Underneath it was a pile of papers that had been thrown together in what seemed like a hurry. "Just as I suspected…" Satisfied with himself, he grabbed them and made for his own quarters.

Later on that night, he read through all that he had found. There were maps of the subway stations, drawings, and letters that put him in direct contact with nomad coven members. He came to a shocking conclusion at that point. Kraven had planned to kill both the elders and Marcus all on his own. He hired lycans to help him. The chances that people in this coven had also assisted were high. If Selene hadn't woken him up when she had, Kraven's plan would have gone completely through. He would have killed both Marcus and Viktor. Selene was the only reason he was still alive today.

He took what he had to the council room and immediately called a meeting. Everyone was quite surprised with what he had uncovered. He couldn't help but wonder how many of them were in on it themselves.

"What to do now..." Viktor wondered, resting his cheek on a fist. He looked to Tanis, who was scribbling like a madman to keep up. "We need to find Kraven." He shook his head to himself. "I want all the others who were involved in this plot skinned alive, too." Council members began to speak amongst themselves, discussing and arguing ideas. "I want his head on a plate," he said angrily as he got up. "This never should have happened. May it never happen again, I swear." He looked around at all council members and looked for guilt. Surely some of them were involved in this horrible plan. No one seemed to give in, though. He fell into his seat again and huffed out an exasperated breath.

Between the bickering, Viktor's eyes found the empty seat across from him. It had been empty now for a very long time. A pang of guilt hit him hard. It was as if someone kicked him hard in the chest, to the point where he could not longer breath. His eyes began to water and he quickly rubbed them. Sonja's seat would never be taken again, it would remain empty forever. He swallowed his sadness and held in his tears. He was a warlord and it was about time he began acting like it again. Apparently someone was talking to Viktor, because he heard his name at least three times. He looked down to see people raising their eyebrows at him. "My Lord, were you listening?" His eyes found the noble man who had spoken. He offered him an apologetic look and he continued on.

Not an hour later, he found himself sitting in his room, going through papers. Selene sat on his couch, her eyes watching the fire as it danced. "My Lord," she inquired. "What do we do now?" She looked to Viktor, who seemed lost in his thoughts. He was sitting at his desk, his legs crossed. As he answered, he continued to flip through some papers. "We wait. He will try to finish off what he tried to already do, but failed." Selene fiddled with the buttons on her silk shirt. "And if he doesn't?" she asked, raising her brow at him. "Then we go looking for him." He smirked at Selene. She was such a ball-buster sometimes. "Are we going to sit here and wait for an eternity or do you want to go downstairs and get something to drink? You look rather pale." She tried to hold in a chuckle but it proved too difficult. "Oh, alright. Come," he said, feigning exasperation. He got up and pushed some papers into a drawer. He smiled as he offered her a hand.

Together, they walked to the basement. Selene opened one of the five coolers they had and took out two bags of blood. "Here you go," she said, offering him one. He accepted it graciously.

"You know," he began after some thought. "If you hadn't woken me up, Kraven would have already had me killed. Marcus, too." Selene looked over at the man whom she considered her father. Wide-eyed, she managed to ask, "What?" He nodded as he leaned back against an old tool table that was in the cellar. "It's true." His expression was soft and his eyes gleamed from the light. "Thank you," he said quietly, never letting his gaze stray from hers. Two small words, but they hold so much power and emotion. Selene didn't know what to say, she just watched him. He gave her a soft smile and went on to open his bag of blood and drink it.


	4. Flashback: The Day We Met

Even if it was centuries ago, Viktor could still recall the day he met her perfectly. At the time, they were both human and he would remain so for many years after, as would she. Viktor had been invited to a friend's castle for his youngest daughter, Mariska's wedding. After the ceremony, everyone gathered back at their home for a party. Amelia was there, of course, and as beautiful as ever. The first time he laid eyes on her, he was bewitched. She had stolen his heart without a second glance in her direction. He'd never seen anything so breathtaking since his late wife.

The foundation he worked so hard to keep up had suddenly fallen as she looked in his direction, catching his gaze for a slight moment before she looked away. The warlord facade he tried to portray suddenly began to crumble, revealing another side to him, one that had just had his heart stopped by a beautiful woman.

When he remembered how to speak, he turned to a friend of his from another part of the country, Lorant. He asked him who she was, trying to sound normal. The older man glanced at him, smiling. His white hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. As he smiled his wrinkles showed, giving his age away. Other than his betraying wrinkles and hair color, he could have been mistaken for a man much younger. He was in such good health and was quite physically fit. "That is Lady Amelia. She is Ambrus' other daughter, the older of the two. It's a shame, too. She is beautiful but she has the heart of a warrior, a true woman. It surprises me the she is not yet married." Viktor looked from his friend to her from across the room. His friend smiled, again. "It seems you have been placed under the spell yourself, old man. Go and speak with her." He gave Viktor a small nudge, and he swallowed hard as he walked in her direction.

His shoulders slumped as he tried desperately to think of something he might say to her. She was leaning against the wall, happily watching everyone dancing. He glued a smile to his features as he approached her. "Good day, my Lady," he said softly as he walked up to stand next to her. "Hello," she said, laughing softly. "And you are?" Her eyes were teasing, happy. She was friendly, nice, mature even. Her dark brunette hair flowed and fell down over her bare shoulders. She wore a burgundy dress that set her apart from everyone else at the party. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth and pale against the dark blood red fabric. Viktor's heart jammed into his throat and he sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he was acting so stupidly, like he was an adolescent. "I am Viktor."

He raised an eyebrow at her, awaiting some sort of approval. "Ah, yes." She met his gaze for a moment. "Father has told me much of you. He speaks highly of you. You rule the lands north of us, if I am correct." A smile found her features again and she looked him over. He wore a navy blue tunic with a suede vest over it, with his long, black coat. His boots were shined and his pants fit him well. "You do not look like the scary warlord people so often describe you as. I wonder if I am seeing what others are." He arched a brow at her. "Oh, but I am scary. I promise not to bite you, though." They shared a laugh.

"Can you dance?" she asked with a smirk. She took a sip of her wine as she waited for him to answer. "I-I, well, yes," he stuttered but finally answered. He fixed his jacket, keeping his eyes from hers. With a small smiled, she placed her wine glass down on a table that was near them. She seemed fully aware of the affect she was having on him. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. A smile found her beautiful features and she turned to him. "That is a good thing, then." Not a moment later she walked away, in the direction of the dance floor. She glanced over her shoulder at him, lightly hinting him to follow.

After a moment or so, he followed after her. It took him a while to realize she'd meant for him to join her. As always, he walked tall, with his hands behind him. He looked like a ruler with the way he presented himself, dominating, demanding respect, and yet, still friendly if he so wanted to be. Even if he was shaking like a leaf, he tried to look normal.

He took her hand as he moved in step with the band. She smiled as he twirled her around him. He had never thought he would find love after Eva, his wife. At such a young age she had succumbed to a horrible disease. They had only been married for a year or two. It seemed so long ago now, and he knew she would want him to move on. Now was the first time he admitted to himself that he should try again, with someone he truly cared for. As he danced with Amelia, he felt a little of that fire again. It felt good to feel whole once again and he hoped the feeling would last. She laughed as he took her by the hand again, and at the same time, showing off his fancy footwork. The sound of her laugh warmed his heart and he smiled for the first in a very long time. It was a real smile, one of happiness and love.

"You are a marvelous dancer," she told him. "I am very impressed." He chuckled and met her gaze, a smile playing on his lips. "I may be old, but I still have a few steps left in me." He moved effortlessly with her. Within the span of the song, they grew to know each other, and it was as if they had already known each other in a past life.

When a new song began, a slower one, he took a daring leap of faith. Slowly, he pulled her to him. She fit perfectly against him and without a bit of objection, either. The band played on as they got lost in each other's eyes.

"I'm very happy for my sister," she said after some thought. He watched her as she spoke, his eyes gliding across her impeccable features. "But now things will be different, very different. For one, my father will never stop hounding me on the fact that here I am, still unmarried. Also, I will miss my sister dearly." She chuckled to herself. "Here I am speaking as if she has passed. All I mean is, I will miss us living under the same roof. Ever since I can remember, we took care of each other." Viktor smiled softly. "Hmm… It is hard to let a sibling go." He held her hand to his chest as they swayed, lost in the chords of the music. "Do you, my Lord?" she asked, genuinely curious. "I had four sisters," he told her simply as he twirled her slowly. She found her way back to his strong arms not a moment later. "They all married before I took the throne," he added.

She gave his words some thought. "How old were you when you became king?" He looked down at her and noticed how fragile she felt in his arms. "I was twenty-two, my father died at a young age. He still had many more years to live. I was very protective of my young sisters, just as you seem to be with Mariska." There was sadness in Viktor's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said. She looked overcome with emotion for him. "That must have been horrible." As they danced, they moved closer to each other. "It was," he replied, not bothering to lie or try to make himself look better. Honesty gets you to good places, as his father used to say. "What happened to your mother?" He couldn't help but smile at her curiosity. "She died after giving birth to my youngest sister, Katalin." Amelia seemed distant after his reply, as if she were lost in her thoughts. "Oh," she said as she put her head on his chest while they danced. He leaned his chin on the top of her head as they swayed.

He loved her warmth, her fragility, and her open-mindedness. She wasn't afraid to what was on her mind or ask questions, and he admired that quality in a woman. He kept his arms around her as they slowly moved, connected, dancing the night away. He was suddenly very grateful that Lorant had given him a push in her direction. He made a quick note to thank him later.


	5. Rain Falls Like Tears

Viktor sat alone in his room, watching as the rain hit the window pane. It knocked on the window as if desired to come in. He could hear it flow off the roof and hit the cold ground. "Damnit," he swore and ran his hand over his face. He missed Amelia dearly. Things would never be the same, he wouldn't lie to himself. As an immortal, he had no choice but to move on, alone. The only family he had to speak of was Selene, whom he considered a daughter. If she were ever the find to out the truth… He stopped his train of thought right there. He wouldn't let his thoughts go down that path, not now, not ever.

Outside, thunder began to rumble and it rocked the house before tapering off. Not a minute later, lighting lit up the sky. Viktor stood up slowly and fixed his cotton shirt, rubbing out wrinkles. He buttoned his vest methodically as he watched the rain fall. There was much work to be done and he knew better than to waste his time. A council meeting was set to take place later on that night.

The whole situation baffled him still. How could Kraven, one of his most trusted, do this? He plotted to murder the elders, then, as if it wasn't enough, he laid his hands on Selene? That struck a nerve in Viktor every time he thought about it, like it was the icing on the cake. If he ever got his hands on Kraven, Lord, the things he would do.

"When Marcus wakes he will be furious," Viktor said as he threw on his jacket. "I can't even imagine what he will do." Just then, there was a knock at his door. Selene popped her head in. "Viktor?" He smiled in her direction. "Over here," he said as he fixed his jacket in the mirror. She stepped into his room and walked over to him. "I was just wondering if you were ready. Tanis was looking for you." He nodded and looked over at her. "Okay." He let out a long sigh and it got quiet again.

Her eyebrows drew together, as she could sense something was on his mind. "Everything alright?" Viktor shrugged his bony shoulders in response. Somehow, he still managed to stand tall. "Marcus will be awakened in a week. Kraven has to be found before then. If he isn't, Marcus will label me incompetent." Selene reached out and touched his arm. "Don't worry, we will find him." He nodded his head, trying to remain positive. "I just don't want to _deal _with him," he said softly. Selene watched him as he spoke, her arms crossed against her chest, and she nodded in understanding. "Just wondering… What are you going to do with Kraven once we find him?" He shrugged and a smug grin appeared on his features. "I haven't decided yet." Selene blew out a silent breath as she walked towards the door. "Remind me never to cross paths with you," she said, joking. He chuckled to himself as she left his room. "I'll see you in the council meeting," she said, popping her head back in for a short moment.


	6. Weed Out The Betrayers

Viktor strode into the council room late, but fashionably. Everyone quieted down as the remaining Death Dealers came in behind him and found their places around the great hall. "Tanis," Viktor called. His most trusted advisor appeared at his side. "You were looking for me?" Tanis shook his head and sighed. "Lord Adriene claims he knows where Kraven is…" Viktor nodded and thought for a long moment. "Do me a favor, Tanis?" The shorter man nodded and waited for him to continue. "Do not take notes tonight, at all. Do make yourself look busy, though." Viktor nodded and they went in different directions, to their seats.

Tanis was overjoyed. He didn't need to scramble to take notes tonight, and that was a great gift. He couldn't help but wonder why Viktor had asked him not to so. He must be planning something or had just figured something out. He was always planning ahead, ever the well versed warrior. "What is he thinking?" Tanis mumbled under his breath as he took his seat at his desk. He fixed his jacket as he sat, waiting for the meeting to commence.

Viktor sat in his concrete throne as he let out a long sigh. He looked around at the nobles in the room. Finally, he got up and cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that a few of you have crucial information on Kraven. That is why a meeting was called today, I'm afraid." He spoke loudly so everyone around the room could hear him. His expression was like stone, unreadable and cold. "Well, who knows of his location?" A man that leaned against the wall in the back of the room got up and walked through the crowd of council members and noblemen. "I do, my Lord." Everyone looked to the younger vampire that boldly stood at the edge of the crowd. Viktor beckoned him closer with a nod of his chin. Adriene walked closer, his hands behind his back. His posture was nearly perfect and he walked like a true noblemen. He held his chin high, respectfully.

Viktor was nearly overwhelmed with the task he had upon his shoulders. He needed to weed out the liars, the fakes, the ones who betrayed the coven. It was all part of his job as leader. The room grew quiet again, as if they could sense a shootout in the very near future. Something dawned on Viktor then. What if Lord Adriene's allegiance lied with Kraven? He had been searching the room for men who looked guilty, like they were pretending to pay attention but what if the answer was right in front of him?

The way Adriene presented himself alone was reason enough for Viktor to suspect him. He seemed entirely too perfect. Viktor watched him carefully, as did everyone else. He tried to keep his realization to himself, not letting his eyes betray him. Lately that had been hard for him, but if there was ever a moment where it ever truly counted, now would be it. Playing along would only help him, and so he went along with the story.

As for Tanis, he didn't want him taking down anything that was said tonight. He didn't need Lord Adriene's words coming back to haunt him. Besides, Tanis wasn't complaining. He merely sat there listening intently to Viktor and Adriene, scribbling on a piece of parchment as he tried to keep busy. He understood what Viktor was doing, and he knew all too well how bad things could go if Adriene was with Kraven.

"And, where do you believe he is?" Adriene met Viktor's gaze as he answered. "A mansion, not far from here." There was no give in Adriene's eyes. He was either a very good liar or he wasn't lying at all. Viktor nodded as he slowly paced back and forth. "Hmmm..." He called a Death Dealer over with the flick of a wrist. "Tomorrow we may be going out. Gather the men and talk it over, later we'll go over the details. " The Death Dealer nodded and left the room, now having business to attend to. Adriene watched the man leave. His expression was hard to read, just as Viktor's was. From across the room, Viktor caught Selene's gaze. She understood what he was doing at least to some extent. He could tell, she was easy for him to read. She nodded before looking away.


	7. A Trip And An Apology

Selene was one of the last people to leave the great hall after the council meeting was over. As she left, she tripped over the step and accidentally bumped into a vampire, one she had never met before. He was so tall and lean. She felt like she had landed against a stone wall as she fell into his back. He turned around to see Selene looking up at him, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," she quickly said. Her bangs hung down, slightly obstructing her view and she pushed them back. He smiled and again, she nearly fainted. "Don't worry, it's alright." His eyes were a different shade of green, like emeralds in the darkness. It was hard to tear her gaze from his.

"Where were you going?" His tone was polite and he smiled. "Nowhere in particular," she answered, still a little shaken. A small, shy smiled found its way to her lips. "Mind if I join?" he asked. She nodded and together, they walked down the hallway. She was almost completely sure he was Scottish, though his accent was very faint.

"This section of the house hasn't been used since Marcus was last awake," she said, making conversation. She pulled her jacket closer to her, feeling a little cold. "It's been a long time since he was last ruler. He's to be awakened in a week or so." He nodded, seeming curious. "Really?" She nodded in response as she pushed her hands into her leather pant pockets.

"My name's Damien," he told her after a short, comfortable silence. He had dirty-blonde hair that was combed back, though his bangs hung down and onto his forehead. He donned a black tunic and suede pants. His boots had seen better days but they were still in good shape. "I'm Selene." He met her eyes as they continued to walk. She couldn't get over how much taller he was than her. She felt like a dwarf compared to him.

"How old are you?" she asked, curious. She noticed a ring on his left hand, on his forefinger. It had a Celtic dragon on it, with its tail possessively wrapped around two rubies. She wondered what the rubies symbolized. "I don't remember anything from my past," he said, unknowingly pulling her from her thoughts. "I came here hoping to find myself. Viktor took me in, let me join the coven. He said it was better for me to be with my kind than to be alone." Selene watched him as he spoke, her eyes trailing his handsome jawline. He had a very healthy looking face and a chiseled jaw. He was clean shaven and had a pale complexion. He bore scar on his cheek, going from his cheekbone to his ear. It was something that must have happened to him back when he was human, whenever that was. It looked like it hurt really badly.

"You came here to find yourself. Have you?" They rounded the corner just as she asked her question. "Not yet, no. But, I did find you." She smiled at his sincerity. "Well, tell me Damien, what is it like to be here in the middle of a crisis that you know nothing about?" They shared a laugh before he answered. "Well," he began as crossed his arms over his chest. "I know enough to say that when Kraven is found, I hope Lord Viktor tears his limbs off, one by one. I see the way Viktor speaks of Lady Amelia. His love for her is quite obvious." He shook his head as he spoke. "How horrible it must be to lose the one you love." Selene nodded, lost in her thoughts. "On that, I must say you are correct."

Damien looked over at Selene. His eyes were nearly as dark as the black carpet. "Are you and Viktor close? Every time I see you, he's at your side, or the other way around." She wondered when he had seen them. How had she never met him before? Odder things have seemed to happen in this house. "He is like a father to me. He is also the one who changed me."

The sun began to rise and all at once, Selene felt exhausted. Damien understood and he walked her to her room. He was silently hoping that he was going in the right direction as she didn't say where her room was.

When they reached her door, she pulled out a key from her pocket. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, hopeful. She unlocked the door and opened it. The hinges creaked like they were being tortured. "You just might," she said and winked at him. He smirked and looked down at the floor for moment. "Good night, my Lady." She smiled and dropped her key back into her pocket. "Night, Damien, and thank you for walking me to my room." He nodded, a smile still playing on his handsome lips as he turned to leave. "No problem."


	8. Flashback: The Day Things Changed

Viktor sat by the fire as he drank a goblet full of fresh blood. He undid the first few buttons on his cotton shirt, deciding to get comfortable. He was alone now, and no one would bother him. He thought of his Love, as she was always on his mind. Sadness washed over him like a cold wave of ocean water and he rubbed his eyes. As he sat back in his leather chair, his mind drifted off to the day he had bit Amelia and changed her.

They had known each other for many years before it happened and somewhere in between, Marcus had changed him and he had found the nerve to tell Amelia of his transformation. At first she didn't believe him but he showed her some of the things he could now do. He was surprised to find it didn't bother her. Rather, it made them closer. He found it hard to control himself when he was around her but he managed just fine after a while. He had never wanted to hurt her. On the eve of her thirty-sixth birthday, she grew very ill. The transformation bad been her own decision. She had been dying and asked him to change her. She was knocking on death's door from an illness that had destroyed both her kidneys, as they had discovered.

"Do you really want to lose another person you love so dearly?" Marcus had asked. His eyebrows drew together from worry. "Change her." Viktor had quickly dismissed Marcus' comment. "I cannot do that. I could never make that choice for her." Marcus merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "Then ask her what she wants. Ask her if she wants to become like us. It is not like she doesn't know what we are." A smirk found its way to Marcus' lips. "An old man I know told her about vampyres and what we were a long time ago, though he'd never admit it." Viktor grinned at Marcus' bad joke and he shook his head. The thought had never before occurred to him. He could ask her. If she wanted to be like him, he would do it. If not, he wouldn't.

Later on he went to her and asked. Without hesitation, she had agreed to his proposal. She wanted to live, if only to keep Viktor and Marcus on their toes. She also hated that they were the only of their kind, but now, there would be one more member. And so, he changed her.

He reached out for her hand while she slipped into the darkness and transformed. He held her cold hand between both of his. "I am not going anywhere. I will stay by your side." He soothed her with his words as he rubbed her knuckles with a callused thumb. Her eyebrows drew together as she writhed in pain. Tears filled her eyes, but for as much pain as she in, she said not a word. Not one curse escaped her beautiful lips that night.

In the early morning, she opened her eyes. Viktor was glad that the shades had been pulled in, otherwise they would both be dead. The sun had already risen. "It's all over," he reassured her, keeping her hand between his. "I feel... so... different," she said, blinking. For the first few days her eyes would be a bright blue, but they would eventually fade back to her natural color. That was normal but the vibrant color of her irises still managed to shock Viktor. She leaned up in her bed and he sat down on the edge of her mattress, next to her. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and behind her ears. A long moment passed where they just watched each other.

"I have a confession," she said softly, nearly in a whisper. "I only agreed to become a vampyre so I could spend an eternity with you." She met his eyes and shook her head. "I didn't want to lose yo-" He placed a finger over her lips. "Shhhh." Without another word, he leaned over to her and brushed her lips with his, ever so lightly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reached out for him. She buried her fingers in his soft hair as he kissed her with a gentle passion.

It was not how she had imagined it would be, all those many years ago when she had fallen for him. He was tender, gentle. She never would have guessed...

At that very moment, Marcus twisted the door handle and strode into the room. He had probably expected her to be dead, so knocking wasn't something he felt he needed to do. Viktor pulled away, reluctantly letting his lips leave hers. A smile found Marcus' features."How lovely," Marcus exclaimed, clasping his hands together. He was glad to see she was alive. He rather liked her, and over the years, he had begun to think of her as a younger sister. Viktor shot him a look that was fit to kill and filled with aggravation. "Sorry to interrupt," he said and swallowed hard. "I just had... had something to talk with you about. I see you're busy. We'll discuss things later," he said as he walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Viktor looked to Amelia after Marcus had left her room. He was surprised to find her eyes already on him. "I have waited for you to do that for a long time," she said, a small smile finding its way to her perfect lips. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" He leaned down to her and placed a kiss on her nose. "I would have done it sooner, had I the strength." He smirked as she got him by the collar, pulling him closer.


	9. At A Current Loss For Words

Viktor was fed up with life at the moment. Nothing seemed to go his way nowadays. He slammed his fist down, causing everyone in the council room to flinch. The noise echoed around the great hall and came back to him. "Is this the best you can do?" he shouted. Nearly everyone looked to the floor. He waved his hand angrily as he spoke. "We need to find him!" He walked from his throne to the center of the room. "This is unacceptable. By rights, Marcus would have you all killed for your incompetence and he would be right in doing so. Though, he is not awake yet and I am left to deal with this situation myself."

Nearly an hour ago, Viktor learned that a group of Death Dealers he'd sent out on a mission had been killed. They were due back almost ten hours ago but never returned. They had been killed by a small pack of lycans, who presumably, were with Kraven. Upon receiving the news, Viktor called a meeting and went berserk. It was true, that Kraven had let the coven grow so weak while he was left in charge. Viktor was left to pick up the pieces, hopefully before Marcus would wake.

Back at the present, Viktor reamed his council members and Death Dealers. "I can understand if you were all under some sort of spell," he said, nearly oozing sarcasm. "But you are not, you are just weak. This never should have happened. If anyone has any news on Kraven, you had better come forward now or so help me…" he trailed off and pushed his hair back with a shaky hand. Anger ran through his veins, almost consuming him. He took a few deep breaths, trying to remember who and where he was.

"So, what are we to do now? We'll just sit here and wait for him to come to us?" A voice came from the crowd and Viktor immediately recognized it as Adriene's. Boldly, the vampyre came from out the sea of vampyres. That atmosphere between them seemed to have changed since the other day. Viktor stared at him, taken aback that he had spoken with such a tone. No one had ever raised their voice to Viktor and lived to tell of it. "Are we to sit here like the lycans who betrayed us, too stupid to go for what we want when we know it's right in front of us?"

Viktor took a treacherous step forward, cracking the bone in his neck as he stretched it. "We are not waiting for him to come to us, I never once said that, now did I?" His expression went flat and his eyes burned with anger. He let Adriene speak, though he had no idea why. "We must go to the mansion where Kraven is. It would be absurd not to! You, Viktor, need to stop sending Death Dealers on pointless missions, wasting valuable men." Viktor cocked an eyebrow at the young man. "Wasting? I waist nothing. Besides, the mission they were sent on was secret for a reason, I do not want people like yourself knowing certain things. I do what is best for the coven, as I always have."

"Don't you hear yourself? Such lies," he spat out. "You fear Kraven, that is why you make no move, old man."

In a moment, Viktor had Lord Adriene against the wall, his hand around his throat. "Do not tell me what to do and do not accuse of me of lying! Either is a quick way to a harsh death." He shoved him in the wall hard. A bit of the stone crumbled and fell to the floor. The stone crunched beneath Viktor's boot as he took a step closer to the man. His grip around his throat tightened. "You are lucky you still breath." He lifted him up from the ground.

Adriene smirked, despite everything. "You cannot kill me. I am the only one who knows where he is…" Viktor growled but said nothing. He showed his teeth as he tightened his grip. "Besides," Adriene continued as air quickly escaped his lungs. "What will you do if you do not find your precious Amelia's killer?" Viktor threw Adriene into the wall, sending some pictures and paintings falling to the floor. Adriene gasped for breath as Viktor turned away from him. "I am not the one who betrayed you," Adriene said between labored breaths. "Kraven did, some of us were just sucked into the whole thing."

Viktor turned back to Adriene, his eyes wild. There he had it, an admission. Adriene was in fact involved with the whole wretched scheme, his suspicions had been correct. "Keep your mouth shut! I will deal with you later," he shouted, pointing to the man with a deadly finger. He watched as Adriene sat up defiantly. He dusted himself off and stood up. Though he was in a hell of a lot of pain, he still managed to add in a smirk. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and crossed his feet at the ankles. Blood flowed down his leg where it had gotten cut from jagged stone, but he ignored it. He stood tall and looked around at the horrified men and women who looked from him to Viktor every moment or so.

The entire room fell silent as Viktor tried to gather his thoughts. "Shit," he swore loudly, mostly to himself. He walked around a bit and huffed out a breath. Finally, he stopped and glanced at the council memebers and noblemen who watched him. "Now go, all of you, back to your rooms. This needs to be dealt with and tomorrow, I am going to assemble the whole of the Death Dealers. Together, we will decided when to go to the location Adriene knows of, and we will find Kraven. I want him, alive!" Viktor turned to Selene, who had been standing next to his throne, ever near. She nodded and turned to leave. He watched her walk away and somehow, it calmed him. She always put his mind at ease, even if she wasn't trying.

Noblemen poured out of the room through both of the big doors. Damien stood to leave, having sat farthest from the doors, near one of the pillars. "Damien," Viktor called. The younger man turned at the sound of his name. Upon seeing it was Viktor who called him, he gladly walked over to him. "Yes, my Lord?" Viktor was slightly surprised that Damien neither feared him nor forgot to smile. It was a comforting thought that at least someone liked and respected him.

Viktor cleared his throat and crossed him arms over his thin chest. "Will you do something for me?" Damien nodded as he put his hands behind his back. His blonde hair fell down over his forehead. "Anything." Viktor thought for a long moment, his eyes on a mural that lay across the room. When he finally spoke, he met Damien's gaze. "Follow Adriene if he leaves the mansion over the next few days. Trail him. Do not let him see you, of course." Damien was surprised that a man who barely knew him asked so much of him, in confidence, no less. "You hold such high regard for me?" Viktor was already walking away, but he stopped and smirked in Damien's direction. "I like you, do not question it." Damien heard him chuckle as he continued to walk away.

Damien slipped his hands into his pockets as he left the great hall. "Eventful day," he thought out loud to himself.


	10. New Hidden Truths

Viktor paced in his room for nearly an hour. He was aggravated and tired. He needed air, he needed to breath. He wanted nothing more than to tear Adriene's throat out with his bare hands. He couldn't do that, though. He needed to calm down and breathe. He was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. It rattled the hinges and he called, "One moment, please."

As he walked to the door, he wondered who it could be. He wasn't shocked to see Selene in the hallway as he pulled open the heavy, mahogany door. "I have something to ask of you. I know it's horrible but I feel I have waited such a long time," she said, her voice soft. He stepped aside for her to come in. "Thank you."

Viktor raised his eyes as he watched her come into his room. Her boots barely made a sound on the hardwood floor. "What is it?" he asked. They sat on the couch together, side by side. "I, well," she stuttered and sighed. She seemed really upset and Viktor began to grow worried. "Kraven told me something…"she stopped. A painful look appeared on her face and she shook her head. "Go on," Viktor said, reaching out to touch her cheek softly. "After he hurt me," she began. "Kraven, I mean," she said, clarifying. "I want to know if what he told me was true."

Viktor's mouth became dry and he swallowed hard, and visibly. "He said it wasn't the lycans who killed my family, Viktor. He told me that blood lust had gotten the best of you that night, so many centuries ago." Viktor's world turned to ash in mere moments. "He said you couldn't kill me, that I reminded you too much of Sonja, your daughter." Tears began to fill her eyes. "Tell me he was lying, please."

By now, Viktor had turned to stone, unable to move. He just watched her. Her lip quivered as she looked to him. "Tell me he said that to hurt me, that it wasn't true." He knew now that he was truly alone. He would lose another daughter to him tonight. He would lose Selene now and she would never know the truth nor believe it if he tried to tell her. "I cannot, my child." She let out a sob and tried to wipe away her tears with a shirt sleeve. They came without warning and she couldn't fight them.

Without thinking, he reached out to wipe them away but she pushed his arm away. "Don't! Don't touch me." Viktor took a deep breath and looked away. She quickly got up to leave and he followed. "No, Selene." Before he got a chance to catch up with her, she turned and punched him with all her might. "Damn it," he said, his hand immediately finding his broken nose. Blood slipped through his fingers and down his face. She looked satisfied as she turned and made for the door. "How could you have lied to me for all this time?" He stopped walking and sighed. His voice was softer than usual as he said, "I cannot tell you but I can show you." She may not believe it but perhaps it was worth a try. He could show her and it might change her mind.

"What?" Selene asked, seeming thoroughly surprised. She didn't leave but she stayed next to his door, ready to leave at any moment. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her old tunic as she watched him. He thought for a moment, carefully weighing his options. "My blood… Drink my blood." He noticed that she had begun to calm down. He could hear her pulse as it slowed and it gave him confidence. "Why?" she suddenly blurted out. "So I could see you murder my family?" He shook his head, still keeping his hand over his nose and mouth. "No, so you can see the truth. It's too hard to explain."

She watched him as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face. He winced as he pushed his nose back into place. The noise nearly made Selene sick. She suddenly felt horrible that she had hurt him. She was hesitant but she walked over to him. He cut his wrist with a small knife that he kept in his boot. "Go on," he told her, reassuring her that it would be okay.

The moment she let the blood flow down her throat memories began to assault her. "This may hurt a little," Viktor told her softly. He ushered her over to the couch and made her sit down. "You are not an elder," he explained. "It might be hard to process everything." He took the towel and covered his nose with it, keeping the blood at bay. "You have not lost your touch, my dear. That hurt." They both chuckled.

After a few minutes, the bombardment of memories ended. She soon realized she was able to pick through them as if she were going through a file cabinet. She never expected it to be that easy but it was. At first it was uncomfortable adjusting to the new space in her young mind. It would take some getting used to.

Other than that, her senses were heightened to an extreme amount from his blood and it scared her. She could hear people whispering about Adriene on the other side of the mansion. She could smell the blood in the cellar that was four floors away, and she could even make out the soft thud of rat feet on the cellar floor.

Viktor merely waited. He kept the towel to his healing nose as he wondered what she was thinking. In her new memories, she saw everything from Viktor's point of view and she suddenly realized that she was exploring his most private possessions. What was it like to be him? To be an elder, the strongest of your kind?

She heard the council ordering him to condemn his daughter, Sonja, to death. She was found guilty of consorting with lycans and having been with and also impregnated by Lucian. Tanis had stood up to the council, saying that their judgment was clouded. She was a strong willed woman and had a good heart. She didn't deserve to die. No one came to his aid, though, but he didn't back down. Selene suddenly felt a new admiration for Tanis and she vowed never to go against him again. Viktor was at a crossroads, stuck between the love of his precious daughter and the hurt she had caused him in her 'betrayal.' Speaking up would do no good though as her fate had been decided and he needed to do his job. There was nothing he could do. Her mind sped up to Viktor leaning against his bed post, heart broken, as she burned alive. She could hear Lucian as he screamed his heart out.

Her mind flashed to another memory, one of he and Amelia. They were dancing and, not to mention, both human. He spoke about having become human and his sisters being wed before he had taken the thrown. Amelia was beautiful in her blood red dress and it was easy to see why she had so easily captured his attention.

Again, her mind flashed to another memory. Marcus and Viktor were alone in his study. Marcus sat in an old leather chair and sighed. He went on to talk about a family that needed to be dealt with. Viktor merely listened as he leaned against the wall. Marcus spoke of them having killed dozens of Death Dealers and that it was enough, and high time they were put in their place. Marcus had lost someone he cared deeply for to the family too, though Selene didn't know who it was. She imagined it was a lover or something along those lines.

It was then that Selene remembered something about her precious family. They had been vampyre hunters, though her father had built William's prison. All her life they had gone out to kill the very thing she had become. In that moment, she felt as if her heart had been set on fire.

Her mind flashed to one more memory. Death Dealers were in the process of setting her house aflame and Viktor was on his way out. He found Selene running to jump out of the window. She was dazed and confused. It was true that she reminded him too much of Sonja and he could not harm her. He snuck her out of her home that night and brought her to the castle. That was the night he had changed her into an immortal and changed the course of history.

All at once Selene began to cry. "I'm so sorry," she said. Viktor pulled her into his arms where they sat. "It's alright," he answered, soothing her. "Kraven said those to hurt you even more." She held in a sob and he felt her shoulders shake. "Why did you not tell me?" she asked. He closed his eyes for a long moment, holding her close. "I did not want you to have to live with it." That, she had to admit, was a very good reason to keep it from her and she felt for him. "Oh."

"Well," he began, pushing the conversation in a direction. "It is only fair. I robbed you of your memories and so it is only fair that you see mine." She smiled lightly, her eyes meeting his. There was something so intimate about sharing blood. Memories were different, they were private thoughts and feelings. Everyone kept their memories to their self for a reason... They didn't want other people to know what they were thinking or feeling at certain times. She would forever treasure the idea that he trusted her enough to hand his memories over to her.

"Sorry about your nose," she said, touching his face. He pouted and she smiled at his expression. "It will heal," he told her. "Do not fret."


	11. Always Getting Into Trouble

Later that night, Selene bumped into a few of her friends in the hallway. Nathaniel, Soren, and Duncan all blocked her way. Nathaniel wolf whistled and smirked. "Where you going in such a hurry?" She smiled back and ran her fingers through her short, dark hair. "Nowhere, I guess." Duncan nodded and stuck his thumbs in his pockets. "Come down to the main hall with us. We're all going to get something to drink. We have to be ready for the raid, you know."

A little while later they all sat in the main room together, talking. Rayne stepped into the room in and smoothed the front of her dress. Soren chuckled. "Well, looky here," he said in a mocking tone. Selene nudged him with her elbow. "Shush."

Rayne had already found a new man and his name was Rigel. He barely knew any English and he had these deep penetrating looks he handed out like cash, accompanied with blue eyes and a bad attitude. He was, as Viktor would say, a lump on a log. He was unneeded but there regardless. Erika shot Soren a look as she made her way over to her new boy toy. "She certainly got over Kraven quick enough," Duncan said with a laugh. "Never thought that would happen, with how she was with him and all."

Selene tried to relax with her friends, she knew she needed some down time. Earlier that day, as had been leaving Viktor's room, he told her catch allow herself a bit relaxation time. She had replied with a yes sir, and left the room, even though she thought that impossible. All in one day, she had learned her family hadn't been killed by a pack of lycans, gained _all _of Viktor's memories, gained strength and entirely new senses, and even broken her Lord's nose. She loved Viktor, he was her father, for all intents and purposes. She was grateful that he had allowed her to see the truth, through his memories no less. Sharing blood was intimate, and she felt so connected to him now.

She wondered why her family had been so stupid to engage in vampyre hunting. Why would they do something so... thoughtless? They must have known how powerful the species was, how easily they could have been killed. They had murdered too many vampyres for Marcus to ignore, most were actually innocent.

Instead of brooding in her dark thoughts, she looked over at the bouncing blonde that had once been a good friend of hers. She was innocently attached to Rigel's hip. "How much are you paying him?" she joked harshly, just loud enough for her ears. The room suddenly grew very quiet and everyone looked to Selene. "I'm sorry?" Rayne replied in question. The thirty or so vampyres who were in the room backed off a bit.

It was Soren's turn to nudge Selene. "Careful," he whispered. Selene just chuckled to herself. "What is the worst that can happen?" Rigel must have sensed the tension in the room, for he came up and wrapped his arms around Rayne's waist in a show of affection. She played it off and kissed him on the lips for a long moment. "Poor fool," Duncan said under his breath. If anything, Selene was disgusted. "You kiss like a lycan going for food."

Rayne became enraged and moved to grab Selene by the throat. "Get your filthy hands off me," Selene warned as she managed to grab her shirt. "Like I know where those hands have been…" A few people around the room laughed at her comment. "Viktor's pet," Rayne began. "No one gets off on talking to me like that." Soren began to laugh out loud, quite obnoxiously. He pointed to Rayne halfheartedly and said, "You best get your hands of Selene because no one gets on _grabbing_ her like that." Rayne lifted up Selene from the couch, ignoring Soren's words of warning. "Don't say I didn't tell you so," he said under his breath, leaning back into the old cushion of the couch.

Selene groaned as Rayne wrinkled her shirt. "Let me go or you might just regret this. Rigel cannot save you all the time." Rayne did something that was very stupid then. She slapped Selene across the face.

Something in Selene was knocked loose because she threw Rayne against the wall in one motion. "Holy shit," Duncan commented. He got up to look across the room at Erika. She had landed against a leather chair that tumbled over. "Hmmm…" Selene was surprised at her own strength but then she remembered, Viktor's blood had made her so much stronger. She had to be careful or she might kill somebody by accident.

In a quick second Rayne had jumped and landed in front of Selene, in a crouch position. "Oh, really, you wanna do this?" Selene asked with her hands on her hips. The blonde hissed at her and a smug grin met her features.

"No fighting," Rigel managed to say. He put his hand in between the girls in an attempt to break up the cat fight. Rayne smiled over at her lover and put his hand down. "Don't worry, Love, I'll be alright. She deserves it." Selene growled at Rayne and her eyes turned a bright blue in a matter of seconds. "Bitch, you're gonna wish you never said that," Selene told her. "You had this coming to _you_…" She moved to punch Erika and caught her square on the jaw. Erika fell back but quickly got up and dodged another punch from Selene. "I can't believe I was ever friends with you."

With Selene's new senses, she could practically see Rayne's moves before she made them. She could smell fear all over her. Anger consumed her and she sent another punch in her direction. Rayne was too slow again, and Selene got her on the shoulder. She landed on the floor with a loud thump and stayed down. She clutched her shoulder as it began to bruise.

Soren, Nathaniel, and Duncan all watched the situation unfold with amazed and curious expressions. Rigel on the other hand, just looked horrified. Everyone else in the room that stayed silent seemed like they were glued in place, unable to leave because they wanted to see the winner of this little battle. Everyone knew about Selene and Rayne. They had once been good friends. Rayne was infatuated with Kraven, not that he cared much. His eyes were always on Selene, he was too busy to notice anything or anyone else. After Kraven had raped Selene, she couldn't bear Rayne's never ending obsession. They drifted apart and eventually, stopped being the friends the once were.

Rayne got back up again and abruptly tripped Selene. Just as Selene was getting back up, the doors to the room opened, not that she noticed. Viktor and Damien came in, lost in conversation. Only when Erika cried out from pain did they notice there was a fight taking place. Quickly they both stepped through the crowd to see Selene taking punches from Erika. She grabbed the blonde by the hair and threw her to the floor.

"Enough!" Viktor shouted.

Selene's eyes found Viktor and Damien. Viktor let a smile slip as he looked at the damage she had done. He had never liked Rayne, or her interest in Kraven. Too often she was annoying and clung to gossip. He knew how Selene felt about Rayne, and so he didn't find the current turn of events very shocking at all. Damien looked to Viktor, who chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. Selene turned her back to Rayne for a moment, but she soon regretted it. Rayne had gotten up and punched her in the side, nearly knocking the wind out of her. In a haze of rage, Selene turned and got her by the throat. She backed her up against the wall, growling uncontrollably.

Slowly, Viktor walked up to Selene. "Play nice," he said as he touched her back. Selene's eyes grew darker again as she tried to release some of the anger. Selene let go of Rayne and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. Selene searched Viktor's face for any anger but she found none. He wasn't angry with her. His nose had healed since earlier and he had changed clothes, for there were no blood stains on his tunic, vest, or jacket.

Rigel went to Rayne and helped her over to a couch. She pushed him away in a mean manner. He was confused but he let her go, anyway. "You wretched girl," Rayne said, her eyes settling on Selene. She rubbed her aching shoulder. "Kraven wanted you. You were all he ever wanted. God, how it pissed me off. It was always you." Selene turned to Rayne and Viktor put a hand on her shoulder, ready to hold her back if need-be. "You don't know what you were missing," she said smugly. "Maybe he was a horrible person, betraying the coven and all, but man, was he good in bed." She was lucky Rigel barely understood English at all. He had no idea what she was saying, not a damn clue.

Viktor braced himself for the inevitable. Selene would kill her for that comment and the kicker of it was that rayne would never even know why…

Selene made to go after Rayne. "Good in bed?" She said, struggling against Viktor. He held her against him but it proved too difficult. She got away but Damien and Nathaniel stood in between them. "No," Damien said to her and caught her. "Do not do something you'll regret later." She laughed as she struggled against him. "I won't regret this, trust me." Damien held her back, softly but with enough force. Viktor nodded thanks to Damien and got Selene by the waist. He pulled her away and towards the door. She gave in and relaxed against him after a moment or so. "It's alright," he told her. "I got you. It is alright."

Duncan sighed and stuck his thumbs in his pockets, a trademark thing that he did. "She sure got a mouth, that one," he said as he looked over at Rayne. Soren nodded in response and chuckled. "Sure does, brother."

Rayne smirked as she looked to the dark haired girl that Viktor was walking away with. "That certainly pushed your buttons, didn't it? You always wanted to bed him or soomething?" The fire in Selene immediately blazed again and she breathed deepley. Within a moment, she made to get away from Viktor, again.

Viktor feared she would kill Rayne. He bit his lip as he treid to pull her back. She was stronger than most but fighting him was like going against stone, impossible. He pushed her into the wall, knocking some wind out of her lungs. He pressed his body tightly against hers, locking her in. He wasn't rough with her, only careful. "Enough!" he yelled to Rayne over his shoulder. "Shut your mouth! I will deal with you later!" He waited until Selene relaxed against him and stopped struggling. Eventually, she let her head fall onto his chest. He chuckled as he looked down at her. "You certainly never give up," he said softly, trying to get her to smile. He ran his fingers through her hair, calming her.

Damien came over to them and touched Viktor's shoulder. "She alright?" Viktor nodded and he let Damien take over. He lifted Selene up and left the room with her.

"What did you think you were doing?" Viktor asked Rayne, shouting. Soren and Nathaniel fell into the couch. "Shit man," Soren mumbled. The remaining vampyres in the room quietly left. "That was crazy," Duncan said, sitting next to them. His friends nodded in agreement and looked back at Viktor, who was walking over to Erika. "Keep your mouth shut from now on, understood?" He thought about slapping her but he decided against it. Erika nodded, afraid of Viktor's wrath. "You have never been anything other than a pain to me!" He carried on in an irascible and exasperated way. "I am leader of this coven, do not think you can get away so easily having caused such havoc!"


	12. Distractions Come In All Forms

The very next night, Tanis found Damien in the main room. He was alone, no doubt he had been for a while. He sat with his elbows bent on his knees and his hair was a little wet as it had been raining out. It was obvious that he was lost in thought. Tanis sat down next to him, and with a smile he said, "Good evening, my friend. You look to be off in a faraway place."

Damien came back to the present and shook his head to himself. "Oh, hello, Tanis." He offered him a smile in return. He leaned back against the cushion of his leather chair and let out a long sigh. "A few days ago Viktor told me to keep an eye on Adriene, to even follow him if he left the house." With raised eyebrows, he looked to Tanis. "And lately, he has been teaching me the art of war. He has taken me under his wing, teaching me how to be a noblemen." He looked to Tanis for some sort of explanation. "Damien, he trusts you. I can see why," he said and shrugged. "You are a kind person, honest, and careful about you trust. Simply put, you are just a good person." Tanis smirked before continuing on. "There aren't many people like you, these days. Few and far between, I would say." Tanis got up and brushed off his pants. "If Viktor likes you, go with it. There aren't many people he takes under his wing. You are… lucky." Damien listened to Tanis carefully as he spoke. "Mmmm, you are right, I suppose."

Damien stood up and they walked together down one of the many long hallways. "Do you know Selene? Well, obviously you do. That was a silly question." Damien's question took Tanis by surprise and he chuckled. "Yes, I do," he said after a while. As he walked, he let his arms cross behind his back. "Why do you ask," Tanis said, raising a brow to the vampyre next to him. Damien shrugged and smiled. "I was just curious. She has the heart of a warrior, and she's beautiful." Tanis quickly recognized the look in his friend's eye as love. "Ah, yes. I was in love once." Damien smirked over at the brown haired man. "Really?

Tanis nodded and looked away. "But that was many moons ago…" They continued to walk down the corridor, the only sound being their echoing footsteps. Damien couldn't help but ask, "What happened?" Tanis had to look up as he was shorter than Damien, by a lot. "Her name was Roza." His expression grew dark. "I loved her with all my heart, like no one ever could have." He met Damien's eyes for a moment. "You see, I know what Viktor is going through at the moment, for it happened to me. Roza was my wife. She died protecting Sonja, Viktor's daughter. It was horrible. Sonja was merely a child then, of course. A lycan had gotten out of one of the dungeons and escaped." Damien's heart broke for the man he walked beside. "I can't even imagine how you felt…" Tanis let out a noise, and it sounded like half chuckle, half sigh. "Since then, I have never found anyone whom I love the same as I did her. I never will, either." He shook his head at the memory, as if the mere mention of Roza cut him somewhere deep. "That was the first time Viktor had shown me true kindness…"

At that moment a door opened down the hall and Selene stepped out. She was holding some silver nitrate clips and a leather coat. Tanis chuckled at the irony of everything. "Speak of the devil, huh?" Damien smiled as Selene noticed them and began walking in their direction. "Tanis," she said, a small smile finding her lips. "Damien." The two men smiled in return. "What are you up to?" she said, feigning suspicion. Tanis laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, you caught us just in the nick of time," he told her. She laughed in return and the sound was pure beauty to Damien. The three of them found themselves going back to the main room.

Soren passed them on their way. He smiled and nodded a hello as he stopped to talk to them. "Viktor has decided to call the entire coven togther for a meeting. We best get to the great hall, or he'll have our heads." The three vampyres exchanged worried looks and left with the man who had once been Viktor's bodyguard. They walked togther to the great hall, where everyone was convening.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Soren asked, a smile playing on his lips as he turned to Selene. She smirked back and her fangs showed. "Rather good, actually. Thank you for asking," she answered as Damien met her gaze. He smiled softly and cleared his throat. Tanis still looked confused, though. "What happened last night?"

"Or, dare I ask?" Everyone looked back over at the historian and smiled. "Oh, nothing," they all said, nearly in unison. Tanis quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask because I don't want to know." His expression was one of pure disturb and confusion. "It's probably bad anyway, and I like my sleep during the day."

"I swear, this coven has a meeting every other day," Damien joked. Soren smirked and he rubbed his neck. "Trust me, it's not usually like this. Things have been _hectic _as of late." Damien nodded in understanding. Soren excused himself and made his way with Tanis over to Viktor, who already sat in his throne. Damien and Selene sat on a daybed that had not been taken. Everyone situated themselves quickly and wasted no space in pilling in the great hall.

Nearly ten minutes later, the entire coven sat quiet, ready to hear Viktor out. He got up from his seat and proceeded to explain what would happen over the next few days. The way he spoke was confident, thoughtful. Tannis felt like he was starting to realize that he had to be or at least, pretend to be his normal self, the one that showed no weakness, no allowance for betrayal or back talking.

For the life of her, Selene couldn't find Adriene in the huge mass of coven members. "You should know… What happened to Adriene?" Selene whispered in Damien's ear. He chuckled and leaned over to whisper back to her. "Viktor really does tell you everything, huh?" She smiled and nudged him with her elbow, but the gesture had love written all over it, not anger. "Well," he said. "Viktor had a Death Dealer and I bring Adriene to the basement last night after he returned to the mansion, so he could _speak _with him. I have not seen him since." Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean, after he returned to the mansion? Where did Adriene go?" she whispered. He sighed before replying. "Last night, I followed him to a house not far from here. I know he made a business deal of some sort with a man, who I think very well may have been Kraven. It was a shabby of a house, falling apart."

"Last night," Viktor said loudly. "We learned the location of a certain betrayer, Kraven." He spread his arms apart as he stood. "I called you all here to inform you that tonight, a raid will take place. I said some of this the other day, I know, but I just wanted to reiterate." Everyone in the room grew silent with shock. "I, along with my Death Dealers, with take care of the problem we all know as Kraven. Tonight." He pointed a finger at everyone. "I am here to protect you all, to allow this coven to grow like it should. Adriene spoke lies the other night. I want you all to know, right now, that I am leader every two hundred years for a reason. I have you all in my best interest. I am ruthless for a reason. Without force, there is no obedience. Kraven does not scare me. Hell, no one scares me. You all have nothing to fear." He smiled at his own words, obviously satisfied. "This coven is a family, and an important member has just been lost. I know that, all too well. But, tonight, the one who has betrayed us will be found and reprimanded."

Selene's thoughts wandered as Viktor went on to speak about Marcus' awakening, which was set to take place the following week. For someone who was about to go out on a mission in four or five hours, he seemed awfully calm.

Damien sat quietly at her side, his back against the wall. He watched Viktor speak, ever the polite man. Selene couldn't help but wonder how horrible it must truly be not to know who you really are or where you are from. He wore all black and it made his blonde hair look even lighter. She had to admit, he was _very _handsome. Everything about him drew her in. His hair was just too sexy, his tough jawline screamed masculinity, he had work hands, and his scars made him look all the more rugged. His eyes... His eyes were the nicest shade of green, like her father's had been.

Every vampyre in the room was listening intently to their elder, aside from Selene, that is. She preferred listening to the steady thud of Damien's heart. He was so calm and collected, like a true nobleman. He kept his arms loosely crossed at his chest as he leaned back against the wall, watching Viktor. He seemed so comfortable in his own skin, though he didn't even really know himself at all. He never ceased to amaze Selene.

Finally, he noticed her eyes on him. "Hmmm?" he asked as a small smile found his lips. One of his fangs was revealed from under his lip. Selene just shook her head in response. "Nothing," she answered. "I just find you very interesting, I guess." His handsome smile grew a little wider. "Really?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. "Yeah," she answered and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

She couldn't help but smile. He was so warm and comfortable, the total opposite of Kraven. She winced at his memory and dropped her train of thought entirely.

He let a low, contented sigh escape his lips as they turned their attention back to Viktor. "That is all, you are dismissed," the elder said and put his hands down. Everyone got up to leave but Selene and Damien stayed behind. Tanis smiled over at them on his way out.

"My Lord," Selene called. He looked over at them as they walked to meet him. "Yes, Selene?" he asked as his eyebrows rose. "What time are we to gather here tonight?" she asked. He nodded and pointed to the floor. "Be here in three hours." After a beat passed, he smirked and shook his head. "Were you not listening when I told everyone during the meeting?" Viktor feigned frustration as he waited for her to speak. Selene tried to hide her smile as he turned to leave.

When he reached the doorway, he turned back to them. "I see more than people think I do…" he trailed off and sighed. "Stop distracting her," he told Damien, a small smile playing on his thin lips. Selene's mouth fell open as he walked away. Damien just laughed quietly to himself. "Come, we must get ready," he said, pulling her to move. Her brain had turned off and it took her a moment or so to reboot. "Yeah, right. Sure," she finally answered and they left together.


	13. Two Broken Hearts Make One

A few hours later Selene met Soren and Damien in the great hall. "This might seem ridiculous to you all," Viktor said above everyone. "But, we need to stand united. We have no idea how many people are working with him and staying at his mansion." He fixed his duster jacket and kept his hands behind his back. The thirty or so Death Dealers exchanged worried glances with each other.

Kahn stood next to Viktor as he clipped his gun holsters into place. "Tonight we go in there with one thing in mind, find the bastard who killed Amelia!" He looked around at everyone in the room. "Anyone else who stands in our way may as well be dead." Viktor nodded and added, "You are to kill anyone working with Kraven, leave no survivors. Betrayers deserve no mercy! Show them none." Everyone in the room gave a roar and raised their weapons.

Viktor's gaze found Selene's. Her distress was obvious and he made his way over to her as everyone went on about getting ready. The two found each other within the mass of vampyres. "Look at us," Selene said, just loud enough for his ears alone. "Battle ready and heartbroken…"

Despite everything, a small smile found Viktor's lips. He pulled her to him and hugged her close. "My dear, you know that together two broken hearts make one." She rested her head against his firm chest. From across the room, Damien saw the two in embrace. He smiled and went back to packing crate full of explosives with Nathaniel for later that night.

Viktor leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Your heart is not nearly as broken as you think it is. You have found someone, hold on to him." Her eyes found Damien's from across the room as a handsome smile found his lips. "Tonight, no matter what," Viktor continued. "Do not be afraid to see Kraven. He cannot hurt you anymore." Viktor pulled back a little and searched her eyes for some sort of worry. "It will be okay, my child. He will not be going anywhere near you once we capture him. I can gaurantee he won't even make it through the night." He softly patted her chin with his index finger. "Tonight will go as planned, I assure you." She sighed as they pulled apart. "I hope so."

She knew he was a mess on the inside, that he kept himself together for her, and for the sake of the coven. "You're so strong," she said, touching his shirt. He let her fix his buttons and rub out a wrinkle or two. "I wish I was more like you, honestly." He cocked his head a little, listening to her as she spoke. "You keep it all inside, I cannot." Viktor let out a chuckle and she stopped talking, confuzed. "Selene," he said and caught her attention. "No one should have to keep all I that I bear in. Believe me." He thought of his daughter, his wife Llona, and Amelia. Too much hurt and loss turned a person into someone they never thought they would be, someone cold.

"It is not healthy to keep everything in, and to be leader on top of that? You do not want to be like me, my child." She looked to the floor and nodded. "Yes, my Lord." He shook his head and touched her cheek. "My child..." She looked up at him, again. "Trust me on this. You should be able to let your feelings go, cry in someone's arms, let him tell you he loves you and that it will be alright, no matter what." Viktor blinked back a few tears and thankfully, Selene didn't notice. "Mmmm, my dear, you may not know it yet but you are in love." He poked her nose and she smiled.

Just then, Damien walked over to them with his hands deep in his pockets. He was done helping Nathaniel. "Guard her with your life," Viktor told him. His expression was soft. "She is the only one I have left." A fatherly smile found his features as he looked to both of them. "I will, trust me," Damien replied easily. The sincerity in his eyes told Viktor everything he needed to know. "Have fun keeping up with me," Selene said, poking fun at him. Viktor chuckled, knowing all too well that she may have been joking, but it was true. "I'm sure I can keep up." A smirk found Damien's handsome features. "Doubt that," Viktor added as he walked away. Selene couldn't see but she assumed the smirk on his face spread from ear to ear.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Damien asked, refering to Viktor's tendency to make a comment and disappear. Selene laughed and nudged his arm. "You'll get used to it," she merely said.


	14. The Midnight Raid

Nathaniel and Soren divided the Death Dealers into two groups once they reached the mansion. In the darkness, they put their plans into action. Viktor and Duncan stood in the back, ready if anything suddenly went wrong.

Nathaniel's group slowly made their way to the back of the house. Selene and Damien pulled open the two metal doors that lead to the basement. Everyone drew their guns and took deep breaths. Nathaniel gave the signal to go and moved in. Meanwhile, Soren brought his group directly to the front door. Kahn kicked in the heavy door and they filled in the space, beginning to enter the house. Viktor and Duncan were the last to fall in.

"There's no one here," Soren shouted, his gun drawn in front of him. "Upstairs, move, move, move!" Everyone spread in groups of two and began covering ground. Quiet and careful, Soren began to step up the stairs. A man suddenly appeared and kicked him backwards. "Crap," he swore as he struggled to get up. He fired off a few UV rounds before he realized the kid was transforming. "Lycan," he yelled, jumping off the staircase and to the floor. He quickly pulled out a gun that held silver nitrate clips. Duncan came to his aid and together, they shot the beast down.

"They're all upstairs?" Duncan wondered out loud. Kahn nodded, going for the stairs. He carried his shot gun over his shoulder as he climbed the steps. Viktor followed close behind. Once they were upstairs, the silence suddenly became deafening. Viktor made a fist, indicating they stop moving. He nodded his head towards the first door. "Now," he mouthed as he quietly drew his sword.

Soren kicked in the door and ran into the room. Duncan followed him on his flank, gun drawn. "No one's here," he whispered in realization. Viktor kicked open the next door. He sent wood flying off the hinges and across the room. Kahn went in first, both his guns raised and ready. Four men were in the process of transforming into their lycan form, just as someone jumped from the window. "Shit," Viktor spat, knowing full well it was Kraven who fled.

Before anyone got the chance to stop him, he ran for the window. He dodged the lycans and jumped from the windowsill. "Get back here," he said through clenched teeth as he hit the ground. When he finally noticed Kraven, he started after him. The grassy field was soft beneath his leather boots as he ran like the wind. "You think you can escape?" he shouted. Kraven wore all black, giving him the appearance of a smudge of black against the grass as he ran. His hair whipped behind him as he looked to Viktor.

A lycan came at Viktor and in one fluid motion he swerved his body and cut its head off. He was maddened and anger fueled him, making him run faster than he ever had. Kraven turned and threw a UV grenade at him. He dropped his sword and stumbled. Light came from the device the moment it touched the ground. It burned Viktor's skin but only enough to slow him down. Viktor blinked rapidly as his vision blurred. Nevertheless, he caught his fall and continued to run after Kraven.

"You piece of…" he trailed off, getting closer to him. Just then a lycan came from behind him. He clawed at Viktor's duster, catching him in mid step. He fell to the ground at an incredible speed, tearing up earth. Grass and tree roots flew into the lycan's eyes, giving Viktor the chance to grab the dagger from his belt. Viktor's eyesight was failing from earlier and he was easily overpowered by the lycan. The beast roared triumphantly and leaned down to tear at him. Viktor cried out in pain as his femur snapped from the weight of the beast. He tried to move but it had him pinned and all he could do was squirm and growl.

"Watch out!" A voice came from behind and a shotgun blast roared through the night. By then, Viktor's eyesight had gone black. Someone pulled the dead lycan corpse from him and offered him a hand up. When his vision had finally returned, he saw Damien standing above him, a smoking shotgun in hand.

Viktor graciously took his hand and got up. He looked off in the direction Kraven had run off in. By now, he was long gone. The elder let out an exasperated breath and kicked the ground. "Damnit," he swore, regretted his actions. His leg had just broken and it would take a while to heal. He breathed heavily as he looked down at the torn fabric on his leg. The bone hadn't gone through the skin and he was lucky for that. Damien threw Viktor's arm over his shoulder and walked him back to the house. "You saved me… and now you're helping me?" Damien smiled and looked over at the fair haired man. "I like you, do not question it," he sparred back, repeating Viktor's words form earlier. All Viktor could do to that was chuckle.

"I almost had him," he said after a long moment. His tone was low, full of anger. "I was so close." Damien stopped for a moment, resting. "We'll get him," he drawled in his Scottish accent. "Do not worry. And, do not go off on your own like that. You could have died."

Selene came from out of the basement, in mid action of shooting someone. She quickly reloaded and turned to the rouge vampyre next to her. She pumped two bullets into him and he fell to the ground. His skin cracked before lighting up and turning to dust. When she noticed them, she began to trot over. Viktor saw Nathaniel in a fist fight with a vampyre. He must have dropped his weapon somewhere. He wasn't in any danger though, hand to hand combat was his specialty. He locked the vampyre in a death grip and tore his head off quickly.

Viktor swallowed hard and looked to the ground, aggravated at his own failures. "He's not here anymore," he told Selene. His breathing was ragged and he was trying not to stand on his bad leg, which proved incredibly difficult. "Let's finish up and go home," he said in a cold, sullen tone.


	15. Returning Home In Shambles

By the time they had gotten back to the estate, Viktor's leg had healed itself. He got out of the SUV by himself, holding on tight to the door. The first step he took made him since but he continued to trot along. "Hurry," Nathaniel yelled over his shoulder, following close behind Viktor. "The sun will rise soon!"

Viktor's Death Dealers followed quickly as they got out of their cars. Out of the thirty-five men who had left the mansion, only twenty-two returned. Viktor walked up the steps after waiting for his men. He pushed open the main doors with both of his hands and walked in. The remaining vampyres who had stayed behind watched him strut in. He was sure he probably looked like the very devil. There was blood on his clothing, his leather pant leg was torn from the fracture, his hair a mess, and he looked pissed to all get out.

Tanis came running out from a hallway. His blonde hair bobbed and fell over his forehead as he jogged toward them. "My Lord," he inquired. Viktor shook his head. "He got away," he merely said as he walked away, leaving Tanis in his wake. Tanis nodded to himself, knowing the raid had been a failure. "I'm sorry," he said to Viktor, hoping to be of some comfort. Viktor stopped walking and turned to his most trusted advisor. "I am, too." For the first time, Tanis saw the pain he held in his eyes, the sadness, the desire for vengeance. Tanis nodded his head and between them, it was understood. Viktor cleared his throat and turned to leave. No one stopped him as he made for his room. All eyes were on their strong coven leader, some wondering about the pain the held in his heart and he how he stayed so stone-like, never breaking down and crumbling.

"Where is Kahn?" Tanis asked, looking to Nathaniel. "I need to speak with him." The men surrounding him got quiet and he drew his eyebrows together, unsure of whether he should assume the worst. Selene bit her lip as she walked over to him. Nathaniel looked too choked up to answer and reached out to put a hand on his back. His leather duster was cold beneath her fingers and she rubbed his back a little, in a sisterly show of affection. "He didn't make it," she said, cracking the ice of the conversation. Everyone held their breaths, overcome by their own sadness.

Tanis looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. He reached and touched Selene's shoulder, a mixture of trying to console her and keeping himself up. Selene nodded understandingly and leaned in to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her hear as a tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. "I know he was a good friend to you." Selene pulled back a little as she wiped her cheek. A sad smile played on her lips and she nodded. "He was a good friend to everyone."

Damien came from behind and wrapped his arms around Selene's waist. "He was," he said with confidence in his voice. He hadn't been around for too long but he was beginning to become a good friend of Kahn's. Tanis looked down, pain washing over his expression. Nathaniel touched the man's arm and nodded. "We got all those bastards," he said, referring to the raid. Selene looked over at her friend to find his face dirty and tear streaked. He swallowed hard and tried to smile. "We did. Kraven got away, but everyone that is with him, we killed."

Not an hour later, Selene found herself in front of Viktor's door. As everyone made their way to their rooms, they walked past her. Selene gave them a soft smile. She had just taken a shower and her hair was still wet. She wore an old shirt and comfortable leather pants, for her body was sore and she decided a dress wouldn't have helped much. "Goodnight," she said to her friends. Duncan nodded to her. "Goodnight, my Lady," he said before walking off tiredly, carrying his jacket in his hands.

Damien stayed behind after everyone had walked off. "You gonna talk to Viktor?" he asked, pointing to the elder's door. He sure looked exhausted, like he'd been through the ringer and back. She nodded a little and looked to the ground. "I need to." He nodded and tiredly walked over to her, pulling her into his arms for a short embrace. "Goodnight," he said softly, in his Scottish brag. He kissed her forehead before turning to leave. She reveled in that kiss, never wanted it to end. "Night," she said softly as he walked away. As he walked down the hall, she listened to his footsteps as they got softer and softer. "I wish I could tell him," she said softly, mostly to herself. She wanted him to know everything about her but for whatever reason, she couldn't tell him about what Kraven had done to her. The words just wouldn't, couldn't leave her lips.

She sighed and turned back to Viktor's door. An innate V was carved into his door with beautiful craftsmanship. She stared at the letter for a long moment before taking a deep breath and softly rapping on his door. "My Lord?" she said, a little worried when she received no answer. In a moment of bravery, she pushed open old mahogany door. Viktor was sitting on the floor, with his head in his head. He wasn't crying, though he probably had been. He looked angry him himself more than anything else, and it broke Selene's heart. His back was against the frame of his bed, with his kneed to his chest. It didn't look very comfortable. His elbows were on his knees, his face lost under his scarred hands.

Selene was surprised that he hadn't noticed her come in. She walked over to him after shutting the door softly behind her. "Go to your room, you need your rest," he told her. "Do not trouble yourself with an old man like me." It was the first time she had ever him speak that way, calling himself old. "You are hardly an old man," she said, a touch of humor in her voice. She sat next to him on the floor. "Then why do I feel it?" He asked seriously, turning to meet her gaze. Selene's eyebrows drew together as she looked at him, her eyes gliding across his features. He had aged since she had become a vampyre, that much was true. He was no old man, though. He just looked so tired…

"We will get Kraven," she said. He let her reach out to touch his arm to comfort him. He still wore his red leather duster, a thermal sort of shirt, and his leather pants. She looked down at the tear in his pant leg, around his mid-thigh. "How is your leg?" she asked, genuinely worried. He met her eyes, and she saw the anger in them begin to fade. She couldn't help but wonder if she was the cause of that. "I'm alright," he reassured her.

They were quiet for a while, each lost in their thoughts. Finally Selene sighed, breaking the silence. She leaned over and rested her head on the older man's shoulder. He pulled her closer, loosely wrapping his arm around her. "I'm sorry we did not get him, my child," Viktor said to her. "I feel like I have failed you…" Selene stopped breathing for a moment and softly coughed. "Failed me?" she said, looking up at him. "How?" He thought for a moment, careful weighing his words. "If a father should be able to do anything, it's find the man who hurt his beloved daughter." He cupped her cheek for a moment and a sad smile graced his lips. He pulled away though, and looked to the floor. "I could not even manage that." He held in a ragged breath. "And besides that, he killed my dear, precious Amelia." He closed his eyes for a moment.

Selene watched Viktor as he ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, sighing heavily. "Do not think for a moment that you have failed me, Viktor." There were rare occasions when she said his name but when she did, he knew to listen to her, and listen good. He met her eyes. "You have not failed anyone. You are a strong man, always putting the coven first." She touched his shoulder and smiled softly. "Amelia would be proud of you," she said after a beat or two. She reached up and touched his cheek. "What?" he asked, shock filling his expression.

Selene let her thumb softly caress his cheek as she watched him, a caring expression taking over her features. "She would tell you that you have done the best with you have been given, with this whole situation. I am the one looking in, remember. I see a strong man, trying to deal with a broken heart, and might I add, doing a damn good job, better than I could ever imagine doing myself." He reached out for her hand that laid on his cheek. "I suppose," he said, wrapping his fingers around hers. They shared a close moment between them before he they each sighed, feeling all too exhausted.

"You know," he began after some thought. "Damien saved my life." She watched him, surprised. "Really?" He nodded and got up, offering her a hand. "He did."


End file.
